High School Drama
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: Four years of hell never looked so bright for freashman Shuichi Shindo. He and his friends are school outcasts and constintly have to watch their backs against the popular crowd. What happens now that a hot new blonde has entered the picture? R&R plz - .


_**Warning: This fic is gonna be 4 an older youth audiance if your underage DONT READ!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the song**

**A/N: Heh I made this fic a long time ago and just never got around to putting it up...but it will b longer i just have to get in the mood to write more...heh**

* * *

Shuichi sat at the back of the class as always with Hiro and the other gothic clad social outcasts of the school listining to their new demo tape trying to decide wether or not they should send it in to N-G and try to bring their style into the Japanese music seen. When the door open and in came the principle and a preppy, blonde boy.

"Class you have a new student, please give a warm welcome to Eiri Yuki"

Eiri gazed at the class with cool indifference when his eyes fell on a bubblegum pink haird boy with heavy black eyeliner and a black studded dog coller. Eiri wonderd why they let riff-raff like that into the school, then rememberd that it was probably because this was a school for the arts and they encuraged self-expresion.

Shuichi glared at the newbe with slight curiocity, yeah this boy was a prep and more than likely the kind that has tried to jump him and his friends more than once, but there was something about him that seemd out of place.

Something about him seemd like he was not the 'look at me I'm oh so popular and I can do whatever I want because I'm so beautiful' like the rest of the schools population. And it was just his luck that the seat beside him was avalible and that blondie was now sitting there.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Eiri was relived when the bell rang and it was time to leave, because people he was forced to sit beside were not even paying attention to the lesson and just listining to music that was quite loud and muttering about how the bassest scewd up a few cords. How they could even distinguish one sound from another in that racket they call music was a mistery to him.

**Shuichi's POV**

It was hilarious the way Blondie ran out of class when the bell went. I think I might have scared him a bit, hehehe.

Anyway me and Hiro were walking home when I realized that on the other side of the street was the newbe.

"Hey Hiro, look who it is, it's the new guy from our class. did you see him book-it when the bell went?"

"Yeah, I think we might have spookd the guy"

I look back over when we get to my place just to see that he's my new neighbour.

"Aww shit"

"What?"

"Dude lives next door, now I'm gonna to have to meet him 'cause my mom likes to get to know every new person in the

neighborhood"

"Dude I'm sorry for you, now chances are we wont be able to practice today"

"No fucking way am I going to let this get in my way of our dream Hiro, all goes as pland and we ignore him"

**Eiri's POV**

How the hell am I suposed to study with that racket going on across the street? I look out my window and see it's that group of goths I saw in class.

'Damn I lived next to one of them?' I think. Well I just hope that their not the ones dad said is comming over as a 'Welcome to the neighbourhood' thing.-sigh- well I should get back to work. I need this done by tommorrow so I'm not late on the first assingment from my first day.

**Normal POV**

Shuichi sighd as he was practicaly dragd over to the neighbours. After a few seconds of knocking the door was opend and Eiri was in the doorway and, as kindly as he could, invited them in and intoductions were made.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Eiri why don't you take Shuichi upstairs and get to know each other"

"Why me? Why can't he go get to know Tat"

"Because I said so. Now move it"

"Fine"

Shuichi fallowd Eiri upstairs with a sullon look. He didn't want to be alone with Eiri anymore than Eiri wanted to be with him.

Eiri glared at Shuichi who was sitting on his bed and couldn't help but notice that he was actualy kinda cute.

"So I guess we're suposed to get to know each other" Shuichi said grudgingly.

"Hn" was all the reply he got.

There was a sighlence which none of them wanted to break but it had to be done.

"So that was your band I heard earlyer?"

"Yeah, we've playd at a few clubs but we're tryin' to get signd"

"Zero talent on the lyrics. How do you expect to get signd with that crap?"

"HEY I wrote though's"

"Really? Well you need work...a lot of it"

"And how would you know about MY kind of music hmm?"

"I don't need to. From what I heard it was a love song put to hard music"

"It was a break-up song, love songs are for the weak"

" Love song, break-up song, same difference"

"Whatever it's not like someone like you would know what a hard life is anyway"

Eiri just roled his eyes and continued to glare at Shuichi.

"So what do people do around here for fun?"

"Depends on who your social group is, if your different you spend your time avoiding getting jumped"

"Jumped?"

"Don't worry being a pretty boy you'll fit right in and be the one being askd to help with the attacks"

"And what makes you think that I would go for something like that?"

"I dunno" Shuichi said looking down curseing himself that he didn't have the answer.

"Anyway what did you do for fun at your old school?"

"Nothing much, just a bit of writing"

"Your a writer?"

"Ya, angst/romance novels mostly"

"Well we found one thing in common, we both write"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been a week since Shuichi and Eiri first talkd and now Eiri had started hanging out with Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru and

a guy that goes by the name of Raksha (though nobody knows if thats his real name or not, even the teachers gave up on the name in middle school). He even started to dress darker than usual, and oddly enough started to contamplate eyeliner so his already icy glare would be even more piercing.

Outside the school Shuichi was waiting for Hiro and Suguru with Eiri and Raksha because they got caught with a note in class and were given ditention but the worse part was that the teacher had read it out loud and now the whole class knew that Eiri hung out with them and now he was an out-cast just like them.

"I'm sorry Eiri" Shuichi said.

"What for brat? It's not like I wanted to hang out with thoughs twits anyway. You actualy did me a favor 'cuz some of the things they said about you guys...well let's just say that I would have been suspended if I had to endure any more of the whole 'Dude no way' 'Dude ya I totaly did' and dude this and dude that. I could FEEL my IQ droping by the second."

"...What kinds of things did they say about us?"

"Shu what do you think. Probably about how we're freaks and them saying your gay with Hiro 'cuz you never leave his side and well I don't think they have much to say 'bout Suguru 'cuz he don't talk much...and me...well I don't really give two shits what they say, you know what they calld me at my old school Shu. Pft.. whore my ass" Raksha mumbled the last part.

"And why would they call you a whore?" Eiri said slightly confused, Raksha was by no means a whore...hell most people think he's asexual because he never goes out with people other than his friends, but those he hangs out with know hes gay for Hiro, not like he trys to hide it.

"'Cuz my sis was one there before I even started Hight School and I ended up with her legacy"

"Poor you buddy"

"I mean do I even LOOK like a whore?!"

"No, but it may have something to do with your tendincy to put your hair up in pig-tails and dress like a Neko with the ears and tail" Shuichi said with a chukle.

"HEY. I think I make a good kitty"

A voice from behind them startles them.

"Don't worry you do make a good kitty Raksha"

They all look around to see Hiro and Suguru standing behind them both wearing smirks.

"YAY Hiro-kun LOVES ME!"

He jumps on Hiro in a tumbiling hug.

"Well are we going? 'Cuz I got to get home early today so we only have two hours of practice time" Suguru said.

"Ok...Why do you have to go so early anyway Suguru?" Shuichi askd.

"I have to go to a family re-uniun thing...but it won't be a total wast...remember I told you about my cousin Tohma, well he's head of N-G and I MAY be able to persuade him to consider us for his lable"

Shuichi, Eiri, and also Raksha and Hiro who were still on the ground, stared at Suguru like he was some sort of alien.

The Raksha got up and hugd Suguru so tight he was turning blue.

"YAY we might get signd HAZA!hehehe"

"Rak's your killing him" Hiro said sheepishly, this wasn't the first time Raksha nearly sufficated someone.

"OH...sorry"

Raksha stoped his death hug and stared at Suguru.

"I said I MAY be able to persuade him, I can't garente it"

"wait Tohma? As in Tohma Seguchi?" Eiri said, gaining everyones attention.

"Ya why?"

"Well umm...you see... he's my brother-in-law"

All for of the others just stared at him in shock.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!" Shuichi yelled.

"If you all want all I have to do is ask him and he will see you preform"

"And you didn't say this before when we were discusing trying to get signd why?"

Raksha smiles. "Hiro-kun don't be mean." Turns to look at Eiri "So cough it up what else have you been hidding pretty boy"

"Don't make me hit you" *insert evil death glare*

"Oh Eiri you know you can't use that look on me. I INVENTED that look. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"And you said I was insain Eiri? And he hasn't even had his daily dose of suger" Shuichi said looking at the Neko wannabe.

"I don't want to see what he's like on suger"

X

..

X **NEXT DAY**

..

X

The class cheerd when the teacher announced that the school was going to hold a hallow'en dance in two weeks.

Shuichi knew that Hiro was going with Raksha, and Suguru was going with some chick from class 2A he was contemplating asking Eiri but don't think he would go for it.

**Shuichi's POV**

I wonder if Eiri would go with me to the dance...nah he won't he probably has about 10 girls wanting to ask him out.

And Eiri would more than likely go with a girl and not a boy like me. Wait what am I thinking, he's not gay or even Bi as far as I know. And why would he go with me, he's still a pretty boy...well actualy quite sexy, God dammit why am I thinking this about him, why am I attracted to him this way? I'v only known him for two months.

**Normal POV**

Shuichi walked out of class to see a group of girls cornering Eiri against the lockers damanding that he chose one of them to go to the dance with. Eiri was looking like he wanted to kill whoever told them he was even considering going to the dance.

Shuichi seeing this could turn ugly walkd through the crowd "LET me through"

"Hey Eiri these girls giving you trouble?"

"Kinda ya"

Shuichi lookd at the girls who were looking like the wanted to kill him for even TALKING to Eiri.

"Girls can you please BACK AWAY from my date"

One of the girls piped up "Ya right like he would go for a pink haird freak like you, damn you ware more make-up than I do"

Shuichi smirked and said "oh your just mad 'cuz I can do this"

Shuichi grabd Eiri's chin and tilted him into a kiss and kissd up to his ear and wisperd "You'd better apreciate this"

Eiri just smirkd and moved so they were in a lip-lock once again, this time with tounge. The girl's "eww'd" and walked away.

"So I take it that this is you asking me to the dance?" Eiri said smirking.

"Ya, that is if you will go with me"

"Ok, man I thought it would take me a while to get you to ask or even admit you like me heh"

" ...How long have you known?"

" Since about the time you were over at my house"

"Dammit and I thought I was doing good at masking it"

"Whatever brat"

"...Eiri, do I really ware to much make-up?"

"Nah...but all I have to say is no more lip-stick or I won't kiss you again"

"It's not lip-stick. It's strawberry lip-plumper"

"Whatever, just no more...Though it does tast good"

"AWW they've finnaly kissd" A voice behind them said...which turnd out to be Raksha, tail and cat ears in place, with Hiro in tow.

Shuichi blushed and his red face was a contrast to his bright pink hair."I am so going to get you for this Rak's"

"Yeah right. ya know ya love me... now come on guys or we'll be late for our gig...YAY we're going to be on stage"

"Hiro I have no idea what you see in him, he acts more like a child then I did when you dangeld the last piece of Pocky infront of me when I hadn't had any in a week"

"...I don't want a repeat of that...you almost ripd my arm off"

"Yeah I'm sorry 'bout that"

X

X

**At The Nocturn (Gothic Night Club)**

Shuichi lookd out at the crowd kinda shaken because he'd never played infront of so many people before."Calm down Shuichi, calm down" Shuichi mutterd to himself."It's not like this is a life or death situation, your going to be fine...HEY look it's Eiri...wait why is he here ...dammit does he want to get hurt? People here don't take to kindly to pretty boys like him" Shuichi quikly walked over to Eiri and draged him to the back.

"Eiri what are you doing here looking like that. You look like your on your way to a country club. Geez if your going to come here at least look like you belong, come on I need to get you into proper attire"

And with that Shuichi backd Eiri into that dressing room and rummaged through the clothes that Yazi,the club owners son, left and pickd out, a pair of black baggy pants with chains and straps covering every inch, a black fish-net top, several spiky braclets, and a silver celtic cross choker.

"Here put these on if you don't want to get jumpd around here"

"And what makes you this these will fit?"

"Just trust me...wait dammit I still have to do you make-up"

"Fine... but NO lip-stick"

"Yeah whatever"

When Shuichi was done Eiri lookd like he was a god, like he was Lucifer himself.

Eiri lookd at himself in the mirror and had to admit he did look good. He looked really good.

"I have to admit brat I like this look, maybe I'll let you help me buy a new wordrobe"

"Really?"

"No"

"Meanie"

X

..

X

Shuichi walkd on stage with the rest of Bad Luck.

"HEY everyone we're Bad Luck, I'm Shuichi and to my left is the very sexy guitarist Hiroshi, and to my right is our keyboardest Suguru, and behind me is out resedent Neko drummer Raksha. And our first song is 'Sound Effects and Overdramatics'."

The crowd cheerd and Shuichi gave the signal to start.

_When the shirt came off, it was all in time_

_When a m-m-m-minute turned into a mile_

_And then I broke that grin, and I cut it out_

_And you got all turned on by the taste of your sin_

_When I mention blue, all you thought was colour_

_When you mention drugs, all I thought was sober_

_When your pants came off and I turned you over_

_When you mention blue_

Shuichi was danceing on stage like he ownd it and he had the crowd riled up but his eyes were only on one person.

_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time! _

_Smile, haven't seen him smile in a while_

_Keep the mask aligned_

_Get it up in time_

_There's a space between valleys_

_and try and catch a vibe _

_Make a circle square, a rectangle curve _

_Use a smile as a noun and I think like a verb _

_Run quick switch sides _

_Spill the filled up canister _

_And the room is shaking _

_Now you're changing places,_

_and I switched my pace, _

_and my breathing races when you mention blue _

_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time!_

_Smile, haven't seen him smile in a while_

_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time! (This is not [x6])_

_Smile, haven't seen him smile in a while (Smile, smile)_

_Kill, smile, cut it out for me, cut it, cut it out _

_Smile, kill, cut it out for me, cut it, cut it out_

_We cut it out!_

_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time!_

_Smile, haven't seen him smile in a while_

_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time! (This is not [x6])_

_Smile, haven't seen him smile in a while (Smile, smile)_

_Get down and stay awake _

_Smile_

When they finnishd the crown cried for more so they playd two more songs and left the stage. Just to stop when a bleach blonde standing beside Eiri started clapping.

"OMFG. your... your..."

"Yes. for those of you who don't know, I am Seguchi Tohma, presedent of N-G recording studios" Said the new blonde.

Raksha fainted and had to be caught by Hiro who was also shockd at the great man standing infront of him.

"Oh my... is he ok?"

"Yeah he's just never thought that someone of your importance would show up at a gothic club just to see a band"

"Well I was askd by Suguru before to review your band, and when Eiri here also recomended you. Well if they both thought you were the best in your field I thought that I would check your out, and I must say, for beginers your pretty good...a little rough around the edges but that can be improved"

X

..

X

**Hallowe'en**

Shuichi lookd at his outfit wondering if it was to much, he was after all going as a Phycopathic Serial Killer and they look just like everyone else...mind you he was still all gothd out.

Shuichi lookd at the clock and cursed, it was 7:58 and Eiri was to pick him up at 8, and he still didn't have his eye-linner or handcuff earings on and he still had to put in a spike to replace the stud in his nose.

He finnishd at warp speed and lookd at the clock again...SHIT it was 8:04.

Just as he was about to get mad at Eiri for being late there was a knock at the door and Shuichi raced to get it but was blockd by his bratty sister who got there first...and nether his sister or his parents knew he was going with a guy, none of them knew that he was Bi, oh this couldn't end well.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm here to pick up Shuichi"

Maiko lookd over her shoulder to see Shuichi standing on the stairs with a frightend look on his face.

"Shuichi that guy from across the way is here for you... are you going to meet up with your dates at the dance?"

"Um...yeah"

"Ok" and she smiled and went back into the kitchen to get ready for the rest of the trick-or-treaters.

Eiri looked at Shuichi with a wierd look on his face.

"What the hell was that about?"

Shuichi pushd Eiri outside and started walking to his car.

"They don't know anything about us ok, they don't know I like guys"

"So your just going to lie to them untill they figger it out on their own?"

"Eiri you don't understand, my dad...he's a homophobe, if he knew that his son was with a guy he would flip"

"So your ashamed of us?"

"No, I love you Eiri. But if my dad found out ...let's just say that it wouldn't end well...for ether of us"

No more was said on the issue as they drove to the dance.

X

..

X

**At the Dance**

Shuichi was happy that he decided to go to the dance this year because he got to go with Eiri. This was the first school event that he actualy went to that he wasn't alone with just the band, and just sitting in the corrner glareing at all the couples trying to figger out why they were so happy when they probably wouldn't be together by the end of the year.

He would glare at them and constuct songs in his head of sorrowful break-up's or pictureing horrific ways for them to die. Like driving off a cliff and eating their lovers ashes, or mutilation of their bodies just to hear the other scream. But now he knew why they were happy, now he knew why they live for the moment. It was because they were with the one they love, and the one who loves them.

"Hey brat I askd you if you want to dance"

"Oh.. Yeah ok"

Eiri lead Shuichi onto the dance floor, a.k.a the middle of the gym, as a slow song started, and Shuichi put his arms around Eiri's neck as Eiri put his hands on Shuichi's waist. Unbenounced to them, people began to stare and since Shuichi looked like a girl to begin with, what with his bright pink hair and feminin figger, people started to comment on how cute a couple they looked, and many girls were wondering who the lucky girl was who was able to snag Eiri to be her date, never the less get him to slow dance with her.

When the song endded Shuichi and Eiri stayd close together as a faster dance began and they were danceing to it. And surprizingly Shuichi was a good dancer, even though it was a pop/tecno beat, and he was hot. Watching his date Eiri was counting himself the lucky one. Shuichi's danceing was makeing him a bit turnd on.

Eiri danced closer to Shuichi and Shuichi was grinding himself against Eiri, makeing him even more aroused. Because of the close procimity of their bodies Eiri could feel that Shuichi was turned on aswell, and kept grinding their bodies together. Resulting in slight moans from both of them.

**

* * *

**

A/N: MUHAHAHA I am evil to end this chappy here aint i...oh and if i want 2 use inproper grammer and spelling in my A/N's i will cuz ya aint got nothin on me ^-^


End file.
